He's Healing Me
by Topaz Eyes Sing My Lullaby
Summary: Bella had an aciedat. She's stuck in the hospital for over a month luckily Alice found a job working for Jasper Hale as his seceratery. And she has her own personal Doctor, Edward Cullen! Rose and Em come later B-E A-J R-Em Es-C I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT


**I got a random idea for a fan fic so i hope you guys like it. remember to tell me what you think and vote on my poll.**

**Healing Me**

Chapter one

The only words I could say before i dropped out of my third story window was "Oh Crap"

And as soon as I hit the ground everything goes dark, and I hear Alice scream my name.

I was completely aware of what was happening, but I wasn't conscious all I could feel was extreme pain in my arms and legs and head. I could hear someone scream my name again, and again, and I could feel myself being lifted onto a stretcher and then I fell into a deep sleep.

approx 3 days later

When I wake up all I feel is a throbbing in my head. Then its joined by the rest of my body. I didn't even want to open my eyes to see how bad I was.

"Bella, Bella" I hear a familiar high voice coming from the left side of my bed.

"Oh My God Bella, your finally awake, can you hear me?" she asked very excited, as she put her hand on my forehead.

"yeah" is all the strength I have to say.

"Oh thank god, I was so scared Bells, you know how hard it was for me to drag you from the parking lot so you wouldn't get run over? Your heavier then you look." she stated with a giggle. I couldn't help but smile, at my roommates comment. I towed over her at 5'4.

"Alice, how bad am I?" I asked finally finding my voice

"Well since you were genius enough to fall out of a third story window, and landing on solid concrete, your right ankle is broken in 2 area's, your left wrist is severely sprained, you have two fractures in your right arm, your collarbone and 2 ribs are bruised, you have a really big cut on your head that needed staples, your right knee needed surgery because it broke in half and your left femur was literally poking out of your skin it was so gross." she finished sounding a little disgusted. "Why haven't you opened your eyes yet?" she asked poking me in the shoulder.

I winced from the pain in my collarbone and stated "Because I'm scared of what I will see" i said my voice cracking a little.

"well your going to have to open them sometime, and face the fact that your hurt. Oh and your doctor is really hot" she finished, I opened my eyes wide to see a light yellow room and white furnishings, and of course the 4,10 black haired pixie sitting in a blue recliner.

"What? I'm just stating the truth" she smirked, "And the psychologist isn't so bad either" she smiled again looking of into the distance.

"Alice" I scolded

"What were going to be here a lot may as well look at the scenery" she grinned her eyes going wide

'Wait, what do you mean were going to be spending a lot of time here?" I whisper screamed

"Well" she started "First of all, your on bed rest for 1 month Here in the hospital so they can watch you., then you'll probably need physical therapy after your bed rest so we are going to be here awhile" she finished "Oh and I finally found a job!" she said excitedly Alice had been trying to find a job for awhile, she had graduated design school but she was having trouble getting her career on the way so she was always in between jobs.

"Really where?" I asked excited for my friend

"I'm going to be the secretary for the psychologist, I think he likes me." she finished blushing a little.

"Oh really?" I answered smiling

"Oh yes" she giggled " So I'm going to be spending a lot of time around here." she smiled

"I should be going, to my new job!"she jumped up from the chair, and gave me a careful hug.

"And Bella, I'm so happy that your alive, you could have been a lot worse"she whispered wiping a way a tear

At that a thought came to me "Hey Ali did you call my dad?"

She nodded"Yeah, but he said that he'll have to visit later on in the month" she smiled

"Okay"I said feeling my self frown again

"Oh and Bella" Alice said trying to get my attention

"What"

"Emmett will be down after work, and don't look at yourself just yet" she smiled and left the room.

Emmett was Alice's older brother. The were complete opposites in size, Emmett was 6,4 and looked like he could be a wrestler and although he's a little intimidating he was a big teddy bear.

i smiled and layed back in bed, what was I going to do for a moth, in the hospital. The pain was unbearable an I couldn't get up from bed. This will be a very boring and painful stay. I closed my eyes and a moment later I hear a knock on my door

"Come in" I said my eyes still closed

"Hello" said a velvet voice, I opened my eyes wide as soon as I heard it. And came face to face with a bronze haired, flawless green eyed Greek God in a doctors coat.

"Hello" i said smiling lightly

"My name is Doctor Edward Cullen , I will be your personal doctor for your stay here"he smiled and my heart practically melted.

EDWARD POV

"Edward" My father called from his office, I entered to find him working at his computer.

He looked up and smiled at me "How is your first week as a doctor son?"

"It's going great dad, I can't wait to help more people" i smiled sitting down in front of his desk

"Thats great." he smiled "I have a special job for you son" he smiled turning his attention form his computer to me.

"You see, one of my old family friends' daughter is in the hospital at the moment, and will be for the next month and probably more after that. I'm going to assign you to be her personal doctor because her father has asked me to take care of her the best I can. So you will be giving her daily check ups and pretty much trying to make friends with her" he finished off.

"Why is she in the hospital?" I asked curious to why she would be in the hospital for more then a month.

"Well, she apparently fell out of a third story window, landing on solid concrete. She broke bones in her arms legs and chest. And there's plenty of bruises on the rest of her body and bones. She had surgery on her femur and knee and has staples in her head and stitches in most cut areas. She'll be in great pain even with pain medications, but her father has told me that she covers up what she's truly feeling, so it will be hard for us to get her to tell us when she's in pain. So thats the main reason for you to become friends with her."

I nodded "what's her name and age?" I asked

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, and she is 23 years old, just getting out of college"

"What did she study?"

"She has a degree in literature and is licensed to teach college kids" he said with smile

"So she's smart?" i smiled i liked smart girls

"Very, I contacted her professors and they told me her view on literature and the how the world is, is incredible."

"I see" I couldn't wait to have conversations with her

"I think you should go meet her friend, she'll be spending as much time with her as you" he smiled and waved me off.

"Hey Jazz" I said coming up to my best friend

"Hello Edward, hows life?"

"I just got assigned to be the personal doctor to the daughter of one Carlisle's old family friends."

"Thats awesome, all you have to do is make friends and daily checkups right?"

"Yeah, its going to be a breeze, but he said she's smart, so I can't wait to have some conversations with her" I smiled "So whats happening with you, aren't you suppose to be doing some psychologist stuff" I smirked

"Yes, I should, but theres the on going fact that I need a secretary."

"What happened to the last two?"

"They kept on looking at me like I'm a piece of meat" Jasper scowled

"You have problems." I said as I reached Isabella's door, i turned to my best friend. "Do you want to come in here with me for a second?, we can go to lunch right after.

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do" he grimaced as he opened the door.

There was a very short girl in a chair by the bed. And she wasn't paying much attention to us, she was staring at her friend like she was telling her with her mind to wake up.

Jasper cleared his throat "Hello" He said to the girl getting her attention

"Oh, Hi who are you"she asked not being very polite.

"I'm Edward Cullen I'm going to be your friends personnel doctor for her stay here." i said walking towards her and shook her hand, she was really short.

She looked expectantly at Jasper. "My name is Jasper Whitlock I'm one of the philologists" he smiled and shook her hand.

"Well I am Alice Brandon I'm Bella's best friend slash roommate" he smiled and looked back at her friend.

"So this is Isabella i prasoom?" I turned to Alice who smirked

"Yeah"she thought for a second "and just a warning don't let her catch you calling her Isabella she hates it. Just call her Bella." she smiled and sat down again.

I looked over at the sleeping form of Bella Swan. She was really beautiful. Although her face had a scarp or two on it and a bruise on her nos chin and forehead, she was beautiful. She had a heart shaped face with full lips, long chocolate brown hair, and her skin looked so soft. 'wow' I thought to my self, 'I'm in love'

"Hey Eddy, can you help me find a secretory later?" Jasper interrupted my ogeling

"Sure"

"you need a secretary, I need a job, would you consider hiring me" Alice jumped up and ran in front of Jasper.

"Sure why not." he smiled I smirked, he didn't even ive her an interview

"Yeah, I've been looking for one so long,I can't wait to tell Bella, and I get to be close to her at all times to Yeah even more" Alice jumped up and down and Jasper laughed, he really liked this girl.

"Just come to my office at around 3:30 you can just get the number from the nurse" he smiled and waved goodbye.

I turned to Alice" I'll probably be around here a lot as much as you probably so lets be friends i said shaking her hand

"Lets" she smiled and turned to sit back down

"I'll be back around 3:00 to check up on her" I stated to Alice and walked out of the room.

"Dude, I'm in love" Jasper said as we entered the elevator

I laughed, "After one conversation and your in love, imagine what you'll be like after two" i smirked and he punched my shoulder

"Oh shut up, I saw how you were ogeling that Bella girl." he said crossing his arms

"Yeah so, and I saw ow you gave Alice that job, right after she asked, you didn't even ask if she had experience. I chuckled

"Oh," he went wide eyed then went back to normal after a second "oh well" he shrugged and we went of to lunch.

When we came back Jasper went straight to his office to wait for Alice, and I made my way up to the top floor where they kept all the bedridden people.

this time I decided to think a little before I entered the room. I remembered how I ogelied Bella in her sleep, and how I teased Jazz about the fact he was in love after one conversation when i was in love by just seeing her face. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Bella's door opening.

"Hi, Edward" Alice giggled i rose and eye brow "Bella's awake, I'm so happy" she jumped up and down.

"I see, I guess I'll go ask her some questioned then" I smiled at Alice

"Have fun" she giggled again and left

I knocked n the door hearing a soft "come in" i opened the door. To Bella still lieing in bed and her eyes closed.

"Hello" i said and smiled as soon as her eyes went wide, she had beautiful eyes, the same as her hair, but they seemed endless.

"Hello" she smiled lightly as she greeted me he voice and face like and Angels.

I could feel my smile growing as I introduced myself "My name is Doctor Edward Cullen, and I will be your personal doctor for your stay here" her smile grew into a beautiful grin.

I silently thanked my dad, and made plans to become more then just 'friends' with Bella.

**If you guys want me to keep going on this one, review and tell me if you want me to update. And vote on my poll, its just for fun, i what to see if people agree. SO PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I GET SOOOO HAPPY WHEN I SEE REVIEWS :D**


End file.
